dreamsdramafandomcom-20200214-history
Yamauchi Azusa
Yamauchi Azusa '(山内あずさ) is one of the 6 main characters in the DreamS anime series "Butterfly Days". She is 15 years old and a 3rd year in middle school. Azusa was born on April 3 and is an Aries. She has long dark green hair and dark grey eyes. She is 159cm tall and her blood type is A. Azusa is voiced by Akimoto Miharu. Background Azusa comes from a normal family. She is a childhood friend of Nakahara Rian, Amano Kazuki, Horiuchi Atsushi and Miyazawa Yurie. Her and Amano Kazuki are really good friends and are close, often seen hanging out with each other. Azusa is the school's secretary in the student council, because she thought it would be fun to spend afterschool time with her best friends too (who are Rian, Yurie, Atsushi and Kazuki). For some reason, she wears the summer school uniform, regardless of what season it is. Personality Azusa is portrayed as bubbly, funny, positive and energetic. She deeply admires idols especially the idol groups Dearly Stars and GalaXy. She wants to become an idol and a model just like her older sister. She is known for having a similar persoanlity as Nakahara Rian, often helping her in her plans. She is also said to "lack common sense", saying things that make no sense and have nothing to do with the conversation. She is also a big idol otaku. She is also determined as it is seen that she practices singing and dancing everyday. She is also very sporty and very competitive, and even competes with her sporty brother Kakeru in singing, dancing and sports. It is also seen that she learns how to play instruments very easily, as seen in episode 3 when Rian asked a favor from her and asked if she knew how to play the guitar for a band competition that Atsushi challenged her to, as Azusa did not know how to play but within 3 days she learned how to play exceptionally well (equivalent to the talent of playing the guitar for about 7 years). She also has been playing piano since she was 2. Relationships 'Horiuchi Atsushi - 'She usually teases him for being "inhuman". They get along well and occasionally talk to each other at school. They are childhood friends. She ships him with Rian and talks to him about getting together with Rian. 'Nakahara Rian - 'One of her best friends since childhood. Because they have similar personalities, they get along well and make up plans to try and defeat Atsushi. They also help each other out on relationships and hang out a lot. She ships her with Atsushi and talks to her about getting together with Atsushi. 'Miyazawa Yurie - 'One of her childhood best friends. Despite having somewhat opposite personalities, they somehow get along well. They help each other out on relationships and hang out a lot. 'Takeuchi Jun - 'Enemies. Despite having similar personalities, they don't like each other at all, mostly due to the fact that they both love Rian and want her for themselves (while Jun's affection is romantic, hers is friend-based). She ruins all his plans to make Rian's his. 'Amano Kazuki - 'One of her best friends since birth. They get along really well and are often seen hanging out together. She is oblivious to his romantic feelings for her. It is unknown whether she has the same feelings or not. 'Yamauchi Kakeru - 'Little Brother. She is often annoyed by him because he comes into her room often when she's practicing singing or dancing because her friends sisters are chasing after him everyday. She often tells him to man up and face them himself and not to run to her all the time. They are close and Azusa often teases him for his "fangirls". They are also very competitive and often compete in singing, dancing and sports. 'Yamauchi Tsumugi - 'Older Sister. She admires her older sister because she wants to be an idol and model like her. She goes to her for advice on her problems. Character Songs #STEREO COLORS (with Nakahara Rian) #Stray Sheep Story (with Miyazawa Yurie) #Love Shitai! -AZUSA VER.- #Displeasing Diary #Ordinary Girl's Talk! (with Miyazawa Yurie) #Thanks to you (Episode 16 Ending) #Sweet Time Cooking Magic (Episode 16 insert song) #Iiaru Fanclub! Remix (with Yamauchi Kakeru) #Start:Dash!! - with Nakahara Rian & Miyazawa Yurie (Episode 2 Insert song) Quotes *"Crying is a nosebleed of the heart" (Ep10) *"If you trip while running down a hallway, you'll get a nosebleed. If you trip in life, you cry." (Ep18) *"Talking to you feels like having a period". (Ep7) *"I'll grow! There's still hope! I'm not even that small!" ''to Yamauchi Kakeru '' (Ep3) *"I'll get to that stage, exactly where Mugi-nee is standing! And I'll sing my heart out, and show everyone who told me I couldn't do it." to Nakahara Rian, Miyazawa Yurie, Horiuchi Atsushi, Amano Kazuki and Takeuchi Jun (Ep2) *"I love you. It's the "I want to marry you" type of I love you." to Amano Kazuki '' (Ep16) *"I don't even know why these tears are coming out." (Ep10) *"Serves you right!" *"Whatever your thoughts may be, if you don’t say them, none of it will be acknowledged by others." to Horiuchi Atsushi '' (Ep15) *"No matter how cold and distant people may become, on the inside something warm and precious always remains, something that never changes." ''to Nakahara Rian ''(Ep5) *"Others are Others, I am Myself." (Ep1) *"Told you there was still hope." to Yamauchi Kakeru about her height (Season 2, Episode 1) *"I thought I caught up with you guys. Why'd you have to get even taller." ''to Amano Kazuki, Nakahara Rian, Miyazawa Yurie and Horiuchi Atsushi (Season 2; Episode 3) *"This whole no-dating thing... I will defy it." to Amano Kazuki and Nakahara Rian ''(Season 2, Episode 4) *"I don't care what the antis say. As long as you guys love me, then it's okay. As long as I can show them my passion for music, and use this love to radiate even more on stage, I'm sure they can forgive me." ''to Amano Kazuki, Nakahara Rian, Miyazawa Yurie, and Nakahara Rina '' (Season 2, Episode 4) *"HEY! ANTIS! I LOVE YOU!" (Season 2, Episode 5) Butterfly Days: Season 2 In the 2nd season, Azusa becomes a famous idol and she also becomes an actress and model. She is secretly dating Amano Kazuki (since her company has a no dating policy, in which she gets caught in a scandal for in Episode 4). She attends the same high school as Rian, Kazuki, Yurie, Rina, Kakeru, and later on, Atsushi. '''Updated Profile ' Height: 163cm (5"4) Age: 17 Occupation: 2nd-Year High School Student, Idol, Actress, Model '''Season 2 Character Songs #Otome no Koi ha Choumusubi #Little Wing & Beautiful Pride (with Yamauchi Tsumugi) #Happy Rain - with Nakahara Rian & Miyazawa Yurie #Shin'en #Bokura, Kakeyuku sora he #Advance - with Nakahara Rian #Private Wars - with Takeuchi Jurina & Miyazawa Yurie # Paradigm Shift Trivia *Her personality is similar to her seiyuu's. *Her VA, Atsushi's VA, Kazuki's VA and Yurie's VA are all good friends in real life and all attend the same high school. *Her VA is in the idol unit Dearly Stars (alongside Rian's VA). *She is the shortest out of the 3 girls. *She is the oldest out of the main cast/quintet. *She can be surprisingly wise and sarcastic. Category:Female Category:DreamS Anime Category:Butterfly Days